Fire and Ice
by ilovedracoDH
Summary: When Elsa and Anna were young, they sneaked into the lonely mountain to play and build a snowman, but the great evil dragon Smaug found them and tries to take away Elsa but more gets worse, Elsa hurts Anna with her ice powers, and a city is now in rewind. Now Elsa is crowned queen, her magic is found out runs away and gets captured by the last Dragon she thought to see SmaugXElsa
1. Prolouge

Fire and Ice

By Millie Perini

**Hello my friends, I have finally posted my story that I promised, now that it is posted and I want to give thanks to a wonderful person named DONOVAN94 who you should check out because she has her own Hobbit stories that are far more better than mine :D, I want to thanks mostly everybody on Youtube for supporting my idea for this story to every be happening, I love you all and I again thank you so much, DONOVAN94 your skills and powers have made my story better than I made it made me happy that some one cared for this story thank you sweetie and now, enjoy this awesome story.**

**Summary:**

**When Elsa and Anna were young, they sneaked into the lonely mountain to play and build a snowman, but the great evil dragon Smaug found them and tries to take away Elsa but more gets worse when they both escape Smaug destroy the town while Anna hits her head and everything gets worse ever since the day started. Years later Elsa staying away from the mountain and her sister hoping to keep her safe, she has now become queen, as she let go her powers and was found out, she runs away but gets captured by the dragon Smaug.**

Prologue

The night was dark. Everything was still and quiet, and the only illumination was from the moon and the northern lights that flashed in brilliant colours of green and yellow over a castle. But this is the castle of the kingdom of Arendell. Where our story starts, of a legend that lived throughout the ages, it was told many ways, but this is the truth. The real story of a Queen and a Dragon.

In one room of the castle, there were two young girls sleeping in their beds; the oldest was curled up in her blankets as she slept peacefully, dreaming lightly and feeling the calmness of the night. She had white hair just like the snow, and her skin was pale but beautiful as it glittered in the moonlight, she wore a blue nightdress with a blue headband in her braided white hair.

"Elsa! _Ppssttt_!" someone whispered "Elsa!"

It was Anna, Elsa's younger sister. The little girl was perhaps only a few years younger, and had red hair and but the same blue eyes as Elsa's, not as bright though, and her fair skin was dappled with a couple of freckles across her nose and cheeks. She wore an adorable yellow dress as she climbed onto her sister's bed and sat on top of her.

"Elsa! Wake up, _wake_ _up_," Anna said jumping on her and shaking her shoulders.

"Anna… Go back to sleep," Elsa groaned, turning away from her younger sister.

Anna just sighed, irritated. "I just _can't_," she moaned as she lay on top of her sister. "The sky is awake, so I'm awake

– so we have to play!"

"Go play by yourself," Elsa slurred as she pushed her sister off. Anna landed on the ground on her butt as she frowned; she thought for a minute on how to get Elsa to play... and then it struck her as she gasped and smiled. She climbed back up onto her sister's bed and loomed over her, forcibly opening Elsa's eye.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" she asked, a teasing light making her eyes sparkle.

Elsa opened her eyes and couldn't stop herself from smiling.

# # #

Elsa and Anna ran through the halls quietly as they laughed and giggled. They ran past an open window that was big enough for both of them to sit together, Anna stopped to look through the window as she hopped onto a stool and looked out onto the night outside. She saw a village nestled by a lake, and next to that lake, was a single mountain, it was huge and a famous one too: Erebor, the Lonely Mountain that belonged to a clan of dwarves.

Elsa came up beside her sister, looking at Anna and then peeped over her shoulder out the window in order to see whatever she was staring at. And then her eyes fell upon the Mountain. Elsa remembered when her father would tell the stories of the Lonely Mountain, Erebor, with dwarves working in the mines, finding precious jewels, gems, gold and stones flowing like a river. Anna gave Elsa a mischievous smile, and Elsa knew what Anna was thinking.

"Let's go to the mountain," Anna whispered excitedly.

"Anna we're not allowed to go near the mountain," Elsa said with a fearful glance at the single peak.

"But Elsa," Anna whined. "This is our chance to have an adventure!"

"But I don't want us to get in trouble," Elsa murmured. Rubbing her hands together uncomfortably, Elsa looked out at the world beyond the window, yearning for it, but knew that it was forbidden to her. Looking at her hands, she was overcome by the fear that should she go outside… Elsa had been born with magic, a magic that could allow her to master ice and snow, she was winter incarnate. But no one knew how she could control her powers, and so Elsa had been forced to keep her magic a secret by her parents since she had been very small. Everyone feared her magic; everyone that is, except for Anna.

Anna grabbed Elsa's wrist as she dragged her to the window as she quietly opened it.

"Don't worry Elsa," Anna said. "We'll be okay, nothing bad will happen,"

"I hope so," Elsa mumbled.

# # #

Anna and Elsa finally made it out of the castle to head for the mountain. There first destination was to Lake Town, the market was still running but it was not as busy as during the day. Elsa remembered how everybody would bow down to her parents, even to her and Anna. Anna dragged Elsa down as they hid behind some barrels by a merchant's stall. They both peeked and saw two men putting the barrels into a boat at the docks.

"I have an idea Anna," Elsa whispered. "We'll get into those barrels to go across the lake then we'll go through Dale to get to the Mountain,"

"Okay," Anna whispered back, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

As the men were taking care of the barrels, Anna and Elsa crawled into a barrel together, as they hid and kept quiet. They felt the barrels move and Anna gasped but Elsa shushed her. They could feel how the man was struggling to carry the barrels to the boat with the weight of the two girls. But soon they were finally on the boat as it was a huge bump. Elsa and Anna sat there waiting as they were ready to go to the mountain.

# # #

The ride was slow. It was calm at least, but it was getting cold for Anna; Elsa did not mind it, since the power of ice in her veins made her immune to the cold. Anna was resting while Elsa held her, when Elsa looked up to see the moon full. She thought the moon was pretty; it brought her joy and happiness, whenever she was nervous she looked up at the moon and it glowed bright for her to smile. But then, there was a thump on the boat. She gasped to hear the men talking, it sounded like that they had hit land. Elsa shook Anna softly.

"Anna," Elsa whispered.

"What?" Anna moaned.

"Come on we're here," Elsa explained.

"OH YES! THE MOUNTIAN!" Anna cried suddenly, wide awake as she got up.

Elsa shushed her, making sure that the men on the boat did not hear her. They heard the men talking wondering what had made that noise, the two girls kept quiet looking up from the barrel they were hiding in. They heard the stomping of boots coming closer and closer. After that they heard the men talking again, forgetting about the noise they heard. Elsa and Anna both sighed in relief that they were safe. But then, they felt the barrel move as they felt a huge thump. They were on solid ground, Anna looked through the hole in the barrel as she saw the mountain. She was so excited, and they are so close. Elsa looked to see the men busy gathering ropes from their ship as Elsa took Anna's arm and helped her out of the barrel.

"Elsa we're so close!" her sister whispered.

"I think a little too close," Elsa murmured under her breath as they both slipped away out of sight of the bargemen and ran towards the city of Dale.

# # #

Elsa and Anna looked behind from a crate as they saw a couple of people walking around as some were talking or most of them were at the Tavern. How were they going to get through all these people? Anna was about to walk out but Elsa grabbed her.

"Anna we can't get through there," Elsa whispered.

"Why?" Anna asked " They aren't going to hurt us,"

"No, but they'll take us home if they catch us," Elsa explained.

"Oh..." Anna looked at the people as she made a frown.

Elsa looked around her and then saw capes hanging from a rack outside of the tavern, she grabbed them as she put one on Anna and herself. Anna made a huge smile as she was very happy that they would soon make it.

"Come on, let's get to the mountain," Elsa smiled.

# # #

Elsa looked up at the mountain of Erebor, it was bigger up close. She was amazed how it was alone holding so many precious gems and jewels inside. Anna ran towards the mountain laughing as she was bouncing up and down, smiling and holding her hands together. Elsa smiled, shaking her head as she walked towards her sister. Anna looked at Elsa then back at the mountain.

"Isn't this amazing Elsa?!" Anna cried, unable to contain her enthusiasm.

"Yeah...it is," Elsa said, her voice filled with wonder as she stared up at the huge mountain/

"Come on," Anna said. "We're almost there,"

Elsa walked after her sister as they went towards the gates as they looked upon the door. The stories their father used to tell them said of a great door in the front of the mountain, but the gates were sealed shut and they couldn't find an opening.

"Where's the door?" Anna asked.

"I don't know…" Elsa said.

"WE CAME HERE FOR NOTHING," Anna squeaked, tears threatening in her eyes.

"Sshhhh, Anna," Elsa said. "Keep your voice down,"

"Sorry," Anna mumbled, twiddling with her fingers.

Elsa walked towards the gate as she put a hand where she would think a door would be. She looked up at the huge door before her; she breathed in and out, closing her eyes as she concentrated on the door, after that...there was a crack, Elsa opened her eyes. Anna was staring in awe...there was a tiny door open for them. Anna laughed as she ran to her side and looked at Elsa then at the door.

"How did you do that?" Anna asked.

"I don't know… I-I just thought of a door," Elsa explained, completely mystified as she stared at what she had done.

"Well it worked," Anna beamed up at her sister. "Come on, let's build a snowman!"

Anna ran inside as Elsa followed, running after her little sister, they both laughed as they ran through the halls as they stretched their arms out like they were playing birds. They kept running around, giggling, going around each pillar, chasing each other and laughing more. But soon, they came out of the entrance hall and saw a huge chair, it was shiny like limestone. Anna ran towards it as she felt its rough texture beneath her tiny fingers and looked at it curiously.

"Is this the king's throne?" she asked her sister.

"I think so," Elsa said. "It's where King Thror sat,"

"Wow," Anna whispered as she struggled to get onto the throne; as she finally got on it and stood on the seat as she puffed out her chest with pride "I'm King Under the Mountain!" she bellowed.

Elsa laughed as she bowed to her sister. Anna laughed as she jumped off the chair and stood in front of Elsa.

"Come on do the magic!" Anna giggled, grinning from ear to ear as she flashed her bright eyes at Elsa. "Please, please, please!"

Elsa smiled as she moved her hands around, and as if from thin air a ball appeared between her hands that looked like it was made of snow. Anna stared in amazement as she saw how Elsa created the snowball.

"Ready?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded as she watched. Elsa finally let go and threw the magic snowball up and into the air. At the height of its arc, the snowball exploded and turned into a thousand snowflakes that rained down softly upon the two girls.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Anna cried as she ran around and laughed.

"Watch this," Elsa grinned. She then stomped her foot and ice suddenly sprang from beneath the soles of her shoe, snaking out as it spread across the floor. As she saw Anna slide slowly away from her, Elsa finally allowed herself to relax as she thought that this was not so bad after all; maybe there would be no trouble tonight and they could get home in time before the morning. But she was wrong, and this friendship with her sister was going to end.

# # #

Somewhere deep beneath the mountain, there was a gigantic and vast chamber filled with a huge treasure horde. Mounds and mounds of gold were everywhere, with gems, jewels, rubies, crystals, everything the mind could think of that was precious and of value. This treasure belonged to the Dwarven clan, or it did once. Perhaps Elsa and Anna should have wondered why the Mountain had been deserted when they had arrived. It is because something took that gold and home away from the Dwarves. No, not by Orcs, Anna and Elsa would have been dead by now if that were so. Not Elves, for they lived in the woods. But there was only one fearsome creature that would be so powerful as to take away the very kingdom of the dwarves from them.

Smaug, cheifest and greatest calamity of all, the red dragon that had destroyed Dale and had taken Erebor. His powerful claws and teeth had sliced and swiped away the dwarven soldiers. His massive tail had created an earthquake that shook the Mountain, and his fiery breath was so hot that it had reduced all to naught but dust and ash.

Where is he you might ask? He is there... in the treasure, buried in it, sleeping. But he was going to wake up...because that was when he heard laughing. Small cheerful laughing, as if someone was merry. As the sounds continued, the mounds of gold began to move, slowly revealing the beginnings of a gigantic reptilian head...and showed a closed eye. As if it was asleep still... a high pitched laughter echoed through the halls and the eye snapped open. A slit pupil looked around the room as the dragon could hear a faint noise. Smaug blinked slowly as he tried to listen...hoping it was just his mind... no... he could hear _laughing_...it sounded like children laughing. Smaug slowly lifted his head, freeing himself of the gold fully, he smelled the air as he took in every scent. He growled lowly...someone had broken into his domain... he could smell two young humans, and they were laughing... about what? Had they stolen his treasure? He growled savagely at the thought. Looking about him at the mountains of gold, Smaug assessed each piece, for a dragon knows his or her horde down to the last ounce, and quickly saw that nothing had been taken. But still, he had little trespassers in his domain, and he would see to it that no one would be foolish enough to encroach upon his territory again. Smaug lifted his huge body as he shook the gold from his back, and scented the air in order to be led to where the laughing children were. He started in the direction of the throne room, growling in rage.

If they had not already stolen from him, then they were here with the intention of stealing. Why else would they come? It didn't matter of course, they would still pay.

# # #

Elsa and Anna were having a wondrous time. They played snowball fight, made snow castles, and made a snowman like they wanted. Anna was sitting on the throne as she was squeezing her face making funny faces trying not to laugh. Elsa was making the snowman's face as she was laughing at Anna's silly expressions. Elsa finally put the nose on as she turned the snowman towards Anna as she moved the arms.

"Hi! I'm Olaf," Elsa said in a low voice. "And I like warm hugs,"

Anna beamed with joy as she kicked her feet in the air fast. "I love you Olaf!" Anna cried as she ran towards the snowman and hugged him looking at her sister. After that Elsa and Anna were sliding down snow hills, they created jumps and fell in snow piles. Anna ran behind a pillar as she grabbed some snow and threw it at Elsa. Elsa turned and saw her sister laughing as Elsa went after her.

However, whilst the two were still playing, Smaug was creeping along in the shadows looking for the two humans. They were close; he could feel the air

–

Wait a moment… The air felt a little cold against Smaug's scales... it felt like winter... but how? This cave had been closed off for years, there was no way nature could have come through into the mountain. Unless by some form of magic. Smaug sniffed the air again... they were close; he could just burn them right then and there and be done with it. Smaug slunk in slowly as he could hear the laughter getting louder; Smaug was on the corner and the air was colder still, as looked in he was suddenly greeted by a most unexpected sight. There was snow and ice all across the throne room... but it was not winter... it was summer outside in the world... how was this possible? He couldn't understand how this was happening. Then heard the laughing again, and looked. He saw a young girl with red hair in a yellow dress, she was jumping up and down with snow in her hand throwing it into the air. Smaug growled softly, as he slowly stalked closer, not making a sound.

"Elsa, do it again," the young red head called.

Who was Elsa? Smaug watched, when he saw something fly in the air. He looked and saw something blue that exploded into tiny particles of snow. Smaug watched, amazed for a moment at how something such as this could be created. And then, another human girl came out from around the corner, she was perhaps a few years older than the first, and she had white hair with a blue dress. She moved her hands around in a circular motion, and from thin air snow swirls appeared, creating a wonderful colour of blue, white, and sliver. Smaug watched in awe...what was he looking at? A Sorceress from the winter lands? He could feel an energy flow through his fiery veins. He watched closely, curious, as the two girls played even more, how the red head was holding on to a snowman's arms and the white haired girl used her magic to slide them around on the ice as they both laughed and danced. Smaug could not stop staring at how much life was within these two human beings. They both finally made snow hills, climbing to the top before sliding down in the snow together and were then sent flying before they both fell in the snow, laughing and laying on the ground.

Smaug crept a little closer as he watched them.

Anna sat up, laughing and giggling. When she looked straight ahead, she stopped and was looking at something big and huge that skulked about in the shadows. She was looking down the hall and only when she saw the bright fiery eyes blink, did she realise that she was staring at a huge dragon. Elsa sat up, looking at her sister, wondering what she was looking at that could make her go suddenly quiet. Elsa looked...and she froze in place. They saw him, terror dawning on their faces.

Smaug growled, he had no time to watch any more, he was here to protect his home, and maybe he would toy with them before he destroyed them. So with a roar he went after them, stomping and baring his teeth at them while his chest glowed. Elsa and Anna screamed as they got up, Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and almost dragged her as they ran for their lives into the darkness. While Smaug went after them and carelessly stomped onto the snowman that Elsa and Anna had created.

# # #

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" The king cried out. "WHERE ARE MY DAUGHTERS?!"

The king and queen had come to check on their daughters during the night, and had found out that they were missing and now the whole castle was searching high and low for them. The Queen was still in their room, looking into every nook and cranny. The Guards kept looking as well around the castle, the maids and servants looked in the abandoned rooms and guest rooms. The Queen ran out of the room as she looked down at the end of the hall...to see a window open? She ran towards it as the curtains flowed in the air, and she looked down, and saw some traces of snow. She gasped.

"MY LOVE!" The Queen screeched. "MY LOVE, THEY WENT THROUGH THE WINDOW!"

The King ran towards his wife as he stopped and saw the window open, and the traces of snow down on the ground. The King looked ahead, straight out of the window to the place dead ahead where he thought they would be going.

"Oh, no," The King whispered.

# # #

Elsa and Anna ran down a corridor towards hallways and section ways, as they could feel the dragon catching up to them, stomping and roaring. Anna looked behind them as she saw the dragon come closer. Elsa and Anna finally made it to the end as they went down some stairs. As they did, they stopped as they looked, and they saw mounds, mounds, and mounds of gold. They could not believe their eyes on what they were seeing. Was this is a trick? They heard a loud roar as Anna jumped and Elsa turned, they had no choice but to go through the treasure horde.

"Come on Anna," Elsa whispered frantically as she dragged her sister down the stairs to run.

They did make it, but it was difficult to run on hills and hills of gold. It was different with snow, Elsa could just run through snow without a problem. But Anna and Elsa were having a hard time with the uneven surface of the gold that shifted and pitched beneath their weight. Elsa fell as Anna went with her as they both tumbled together. They finally stopped as they shook their heads and got up, Elsa checked if Anna was okay, and she was, Anna did the same as they both smiled. After that, they heard loud crashes from the other side of the chamber: the dragon was coming. Elsa and Anna ran as they tried to find a place to hide.

As for Smaug, he finally was at the other side of the treasure room, he looked around as he moved his head back and forth. He slithered into the horde as he let the gold swallow him, but then lifted up again. He stopped...he took a sniff in the air...they were here.

Elsa and Anna were hiding under the stairs while mounds of gold hid them from view, with only a small hole that they had used to crawl into the tiny space. They tried to stay quiet, Anna clinging to Elsa as they both looked out through the hole, praying that the dragon wouldn't find them.

Smaug looked around as he scanned the whole space. He knew that they wouldn't show themselves until he left. So he decided to pretend to play nice, and maybe cheat.

"Well, Children? I smell you," Smaug called out to them, his voice echoing around the chamber so that it was as if he were bellowing.

Elsa and Anna shut their eyes tight, holding each other as they trembled, not wanting to hear that dreadful voice.

"I feel your air," Smaug growled, snaking his head this way and that. "Where are you?"

Elsa peeked her eye open as she saw the dragon stomp by their hiding place. _This was not happening._ She knew from the beginning this was not going to end well. Even Anna now regreted coming to the mountain.

"Come now, don't be shy," Smaug purred "Step into the light,"

Elsa watched how the dragon was scanning the room while his burning fire eyes melted her icy soul. Smaug could feel a cold breeze, he stopped as he took a small sniff: he could smell the snow-girl. He made a wicked grin.

"There is...something about the two of you?" Smaug hissed.

What does he mean?

Elsa and Anna became more frightened as they heard the dragon move again. They thought about bolting, and decided to do it as they sneakily crept out of their hole and went against a stair case. As they slid against it they began to climb up, hoping that maybe they could get to the same door they had entered in.

"Something within," they heard the dragon's voice echoing around them...but where was he? "Something made of ice, but filled with...so...much..._fear_,"

Elsa closed her eyes tightly as she clenched her hands against the stairs, hearing that word echoing in her head, getting louder and louder until she was drowning in it: _Fear! Fear! Fear!_ ... Anna saw the ice build-up on the staircase that Elsa was creating as her terror began to grow out of control. The younger girl then noticed that something was around Elsa's feet, it was red and-

"ELSA LOOK OUT!" Anna screamed.

But it was too late, Elsa was swiped away as a tail coiled around her like a snake. She screamed as she was flung through the air and then held at a dizzying height above the ground. She whirled around and looked at a hellfire like eye as big as her torso that glared down, looking at her. Her eyes widened as she shielded herself from looking at the dragon. Anna gasped, filled with reckless bravery as she ran towards Smaug and kicked and hit one of the dragon's back legs. Smaug saw the red head helplessly try to fight back, he was rather annoyed as he took his wing and threw her into the air as she landed onto a pile of gold. Elsa saw her sister go flying before landing heavily. "ANNA!" she screamed. Elsa glared at the dragon as he gave her the same treatment.

"How dare you hurt my sister!" she cried.

"Hold your tongue witch," Smaug snapped as he dropped her and she landed onto a pile of gold, she looked up to see Smaug coming towards her as she crawled backwards; she tried to get up so she could run to her sister, but she fell backwards rolling and tumbling on the hill of gold. She got up to look up at Smaug as he crawled towards her. As for Anna, she shook her head from the impact she had from her flying lesson, she looked and saw Elsa cornered against the wall. She ran towards her sister as she stepped in right between them spreading her arms in front of Smaug.

"Leave my sister alone!" Anna cried angrily.

Smaug snarled as smoke seeped over his nostrils, the young red head was starting to annoy him even more. Elsa gasped, realising the dragon's anger, and knew that she had to do something before anything happened to her sister or her.

"I have never seen you two before in my domain," Smaug softly growled. "Who are you, and where do you come from, may I ask?"

"W-w-we were only playing," Elsa spoke as she pulled Anna behind her, shielding her from view. "We meant no harm… we didn't know it was your home, we thought it was abandoned since the dwarves left,"

Smaug's pupils became slits. _Of course_, the dwarves sent little children to steal his gold, thinking that he, Smaug, would let a pitiful human child live and steal his gold. He was not weak nor was he stupid for that matter.

"Such an innocent answer, but none of the less a LIE," Smaug snarled.

Elsa and Anna held each other, trembling in terror of the dragon as the ground shook. They both looked up at him, frightened.

"I know why you are here," Smaug growled venomously "It's because the dwarves sent you here to steal my gold, isn't that right?"

Elsa shook her head as she shook. "N-no," she said. "There are no dwarves here, we came here on our own,"

Smaug narrowed his eyes, growling as he came closer towards the two girls. Anna glared at the dragon as Elsa did the same.

"Leave us alone!" Anna cried out, though she still clung to her sister. "We were only building a snowman,"

Smaug remembered something that he had almost forgotten to do "You're an annoying little fly," Smaug muttered almost to himself as he pushed Anna away from Elsa with his tail, making her roll down the huge gold hill.

"ANNA!" Elsa cried as she was about to go after her sister but the dragons tail stopped her. She looked up at Smaug as she was walked back until she was pressed against the wall, trying to stay away from him.

"You are different from the red haired girl," Smaug purred, cocking his head to regard her curiously. "But I smell too much fear in you,"

Elsa said nothing as her eyes grew wide with terror. "I-I don't know what you're talking about," she stammered.

"Oh I don't think so, snow-girl," he said. "I saw what you did, creating winter while it is still summer,"

"What do you want from me then?" Elsa cried.

Smaug looked at Elsa, thinking about that question. What did he want from her? It sounded like a good question. But what to do with her… Smaug then lifted his head high into the air giving her a blank stare as he loomed over the snow-girl. Elsa held her hands together, holding them close to her chest.

"I will let your red haired friend live and she can leave if…" Smaug paused as he regarded her. "If you stay with me,"

"What?! Why?" Elsa squeaked, eyes widening.

"Your powers are like nothing I have seen before," Smaug rumbled, "It gives me a different Energy through the fire in my veins, something the intertwines us, something powerful. And I want it."

"That is not happening!" someone cried out.

Both Elsa and Smaug turned to see Anna climbing the mountain of gold.

"She is staying with me and my family," Anna cried.

Elsa looked at the dragon then at her sister. Using the distraction, Elsa suddenly made a daring leap away from the dragon as she rolled in the hill of gold after her sister. Smaug roared, furious as his chest glowed to his neck then eyes, Elsa saw as she stood right in front of her sister as Smaug was going to breathe fire. Elsa shot her hands out in front of her and a wall of ice erupted from the ground. Luckily the ice wall protected Anna and Elsa but it was not going to hold for long though. Elsa quickly turned around and grabbed Anna's hand as they ran as fast as they could; behind them, the ice wall exploded and Smaug turned to go after them again.

"YOU SHALL NOT ESCAPE ME!" he roared.

# # #

The King and his guards raced for the mountain as they passed in the city of Dale. He looked around the desolate city to see any traces of the girls or maybe Elsa's snow or frost. He found nothing, until he suddenly felt the ground begin to shake. The King looked up at the mountain. The dragon was waking... he knew then and there that his daughters were in there. He could only hope that his daughters were away from the dragon's grasp. From the castle to Lake Town, everyone was looking out of their windows and coming out of their houses, wondering what the heck was going on. After that there was a horse whinny when the king turned to see Lord Girion with his army as well.

"Girion," The king called. "Why is the dragon waking?"

"Your daughters, your majesty," Girion explained "They have awoken the beast, Elsa must have awoken him with her magic,"

"How do you know that Elsa did it?" the king asked.

"It is when fire and ice collides, your majesty," Girion explained. "That is why the dragon is waking,"

# # #

Elsa and Anna kept running as they were almost out of breath, the dragon was right behind them. As he was about to breathe fire, his chest, neck, and eyes glowed brightly, warning them of the flames he was about to unleash. Elsa pushed Anna out of the way behind a wall as once again she made a huge ice wall, blocking Smaug's fiery breath. As it began to melt, Elsa kept making the ice wall bigger and thicker and taller, but Smaug roared as he stopped breathing fire and broke through the wall himself, ramming his head and shoulders into it. Elsa screamed as she tried to duck out of the way as the giant ice blocks were about to crush her. She looked up, seeing the dragon laugh, looming with a wicked grin as he looked down at Elsa.

"Very impressive," Smaug laughed.

Elsa was not amused in the least. She kept her hands up ready to strike, Smaug circled around her like the predator he was. Quickly thinking on the spot, Elsa stamped her foot and made an ice sheet beneath Smaug's feet; as he felt it, his body began to pitch and slide on the slippery surface and he suddenly slipped to the ground, creating a huge "boom" as he crashed down. Anna laughed as she bounced up and down.

"That was awesome Elsa!" Anna cheered.

Elsa looked back at Anna, smiling, feeling proud, but Smaug opened an eye, glaring at Elsa. He climbed to his feet, growling savagely. Elsa turned, seeing Smaug getting up, Elsa ran towards her sister, grabbing her hand and running back to the entrance hall where they had entered into the mountain. Smaug was finally on his feet as he stomped towards them, Elsa and Anna finally got out of the mountain as Elsa hid her sister behind a rock.

"Stay there! Okay?" Elsa whispered to her.

"Okay," Anna whispered back, her eyes wide with fear again.

Elsa ran back to the entrance to see Smaug's muzzle, then his eye ball looking at her through the door. He was about to breathe fire but Elsa covered the entrance with ice making it thick and blocking him off. But then, Smaug was ramming into the wall, again and again, making the walls crack. As for Anna, she saw that her sister was stepping back a little until she tripped and lost balance, falling backwards. Anna gasped she ran towards her sister.

"ELSA!" Anna cried but when Smaug rammed into the wall one last time, he smashed it open, and it made Anna fall flying into the air, screaming, as Smaug broke the walls of the mountain, thrashing his head around, making room for his body to get through. Elsa heard the scream of her sister as she saw Anna falling.

"ANNA!" Elsa cried but when she outstretched her hand, her ice magic slipped as it hit Anna in the head making her fall down on a hill as she rolled down the ground unconscious and not moving. Elsa gasped as she ran towards her little sister.

"ANNA!?" Elsa cried as she took her sister in her arms, looking down at her and saw a small white streak appear in her hair. Elsa felt her heart quiver with true fear as her mind raced with thoughts of her sister, lying broken and unconscious, because of her magic; had she killed Anna?!

"MAMA! PAPA!" Elsa cried as she held her sister close.

Suddenly hearing a noise, she looked up, seeing Smaug growling and looking around, wondering where the girls were. Then he stopped and slowly turned his head and saw Elsa holding Anna in her arms as Elsa was staring with tear filled eyes at Smaug. He glared at Elsa as he came towards the two girls slowly baring his teeth, his chest glowing, his eyes narrowing in rage.

But suddenly there was a sound of a huge "TWAN" Smaug turned then "BANG" hit across Smaugs face, then fell down. He looked down at what it was... a black arrow. Smaug turned glaring at the person who had fired the shot. Girion, Lord of Dale was on a huge crossbow on a wagon glaring at the dragon with men behind him with their long bows at the ready.

"Leave the children alone Dragon!" Girion boomed.

"YOU SHALL BURN!" Smaug roared as he was about to breathe fire but Girion shot another black arrow, making the dragon almost fall sideways under the impact, although none of the deadly projectiles penetrated his flesh. Elsa watched, amazed as she still held her sister close. She the felt a hand on her shoulder, she gasped and turned to see her father.

"Papa!" Elsa cried.

"Come on, quick Elsa give me Anna," the King said as Elsa gave Anna to her father and then he grabbed Elsa as he mounted his horse with his children, racing off into the night.

As for Smaug, he saw an ice trail as he saw a man taking the two children away from the mountain, he was about to go after them but another black arrow hit Smaug as he growled in fury, making a fire wall in front of Girion. As Smaug spread his wings flying towards Dale were he thought the man was heading with the two girls.

# # #

The king made it to the castle, as the queen ran out to meet him, seeing the king carrying the girls in his arms. She took Anna who had still not awoken, the queen looked Anna over, and as she did she gasped.

"She is ice cold," the queen said.

"Elsa," said her father. "What happened?"

"I did not mean it, honest," Elsa said tearfully. "We were getting away from the dragon but when I saw Anna falling, I could not get to her and I accidentally hit her with my magic on her head! I didn't mean it! Am I in trouble?"

"Of course not," The king told her softly. "But you two knew better than to go to that mountain,"

"I know," Elsa whispered sadly.

"We must take Anna to the trolls," the King said as he turned to his queen. "They can help us,"

"NO ONE IS GOING ANYWHERE!" a voice boomed.

Every one turned as they saw Smaug as he landed upon the towers of the gates, claws ripping at the roof tiles, the structure groaning under his weight; his growl ripped across the night like thunder as the dragon glared down at the royal family.

"I should have known that it was the family of Arendell, to scheme this plan with those miserable dwarves, AND TO STEAL MY GOLD!" Smaug bellowed.

"We want nothing of yours beast," the Queen cried, shielding Anna close to her chest as she still held her youngest daughter in her arms.

"You humans are no better than the dwarves," Smaug growled irritably. "Give me the snow-girl, and maybe I'll consider letting your kingdom live,"

"She is not yours to take," the king shouted.

Elsa held her father's leg in fear as her father put a protective hand onto his eldest daughter. Smaug growled angry as he then lifted his head and chest.

"So be it then," Smaug boomed as he took in a deep breath, and with a roar unleashed his fire. Every one screamed as they turned and ducked away from the flames, but then something blocked the fire. Elsa peeked her eyes open to see a bright pink light, she stared in amazement to see a woman with red hair, and pink flowing dress, with a purple band around her forehead, and held a red glowing rose and her eyes glowed pink as well. With but a wave of her hand, she turned the flames into naught but air. Smaug roared angrily that this fable creature blocked his way.

"Leave now Smaug," the woman cried in a powerful and unusual voice that sounded high but low at the same time, reverberating with power. "Leave Arendell, now. You have no right to hurt these people, and this barer will protect this kingdom until the spell is broken," she then threw the rose in the air making it explode like a firework, and from the light a sphere arced over making a shield over the castle. Smaug was physically pushed by the magic, sending him from the tower to fall to the ground. He got up, shaking his head and roaring as he breathed fire but the force field was blocking his attacks. Everyone in the kingdom cheered, knowing they were safe. Elsa hugged her father as the king held his daughter, watching the dragon breath fire onto the shield in outrage, before quickly cutting it off and ramming his shoulders into the wall, but quickly found that he could not break through the wall that the spectral woman had created. The woman looked down at the King and Queen as she they stared at her, amazed.

"Go now while you have the chance," The woman spoke. "Take your daughters to the trolls,"

The king nodded as he and his wife went to the back of the castle to get to the trolls.

# # #

The King and Queen raced to the trolls as quickly as possible, hoping that the dragon had not followed them. But really Smaug was too busy trying to destroy the shield that the woman created. They finally made it; it was a warm spot in the hot springs down south in Arendell. The king and queen dismounted their horses as they took their children with them.

"Please!" the king called out. "I need your help, my daughter is hurt,"

Suddenly, there were medium sized rocks rolling towards them as Elsa stood between her mother and father, looking at them fearfully. The small sized rocks morphed and became small little trolls. They all whispered and murmured amongst themselves, knowing it was the king, then there was a bigger rock rolling towards the king as it transformed into a troll, looking up at the king.

"Your majesty," the leader troll bowed as he walked towards them. The king and queen kneeled down as they showed an unconscious Anna to the shaman troll.

"Cursed or born with the ice powers?" the leader troll asked, indicating Elsa.

"Born," the king answered quickly.

The Troll felt Anna's head as he felt the magic that Elsa had created.

"You're lucky it was not the heart," The Leader explained. "The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded,"

"Do what you must," the king said desperately.

The leader troll nodded his head at the king as he made images of Anna and Elsa playing together, before changing the images. "I will wipe the memoires away of any source of magic from Elsa, but I will keep the fun with her,"

After that he finally healed Anna's head, and she was warm and breathing well once again. As the queen held Anna close, she smiled, happy that everything was fine now.

"But she won't remember I have powers?" Elsa asked in a small voice.

"It's for the best," her father said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen to me Elsa," The shaman troll explained softly. "Your power will only grow," with a wave of his hand, the troll created an image of Elsa as an adult as she was creating winter and magic as people were smiling and the children were laughing, seeing how wonderful her magic was as Elsa's adult image made a huge giant snowflake. "There is beauty in it, but also great danger," after that, the snowflake turned red and Elsa watched in fear. "You must learn to control it, fear will be your enemy," the troll then showed an image of a dark figure, laughing evilly over Elsa as the people around her went against her. Elsa gasped as she hid in her father's arms.

"No. We will protect her," the king said defiantly. "She will control it, I'm sure,"

"She may be unable to control it unless… when Fire and Ice collides, balance will be restored," the troll explained as he made another image of Elsa as blue and a dragon as red combing their powers creating a swirl.

"I have to fight against the dragon?" Elsa asked fearfully.

"If you do," her father explained. "We will be ready,"

# # #

After that, Elsa and her family came home, and saw that the dragon has been circling around the castle for quite some time, and had destroyed Dale in his anger, turning it into a ruin. Ever since Smaug had appeared, he never gave up trying to find the snow-girl. Every day Elsa watched the dragon fly by, thinking that they would come out and he could strike, but Elsa was isolated in her room until the time of which the troll spoke came. She looked out the window to see Smaug perched on a cliff, and even though he was quite some distance away, he still looked straight at her, glaring. Elsa watched the dragon, scared, as she knew this was never going to end.

And this is where out story begins.


	2. CH 1: There's No Going Back

Fire and Ice

By Millie Perini

Chapter 1

There's No Going Back

It had been 17 years since Elsa and Anna went to the mountain. The family moved to a different part of Arendell far away from the mountain, fearing that the force-field might eventually die out and the dragon could break through, destroying the kingdom and taking Elsa away. They moved more to the north where it snowed every year without fail; the King and Queen thought it might help with Anna's mind thinking that this was the home they stayed in, but she still remembered the attack of the dragon Smaug. That was the one thing that her parents wished was also wiped away from her memory.

Elsa was separated from her sister so she would not make the same mistake again by hurting her with her ice powers. All the windows, doors, and even the gates were closed from the outside world. The same woman who created the shield over the old kingdom made a new one for the King, telling them that when the time came, the shield would be removed. Elsa never forgave herself for causing the attack of the dragon, and for hurting Anna. She concealed herself away, and refused to feel, for the powers only grew stronger with her emotions. As the shaman-troll had predicted, her magic grew stronger over time as she grew up, and her fear of herself became more powerful; no matter how she tried to contain it, it only became worse. Always she thought to herself: what will happen when she became queen, will they take her seriously? Will they turn against her, because she had sorcery? Was she going to be alone for the rest of her life? With a heavy heart, Elsa carried, thinking that she might as well embrace it, knowing she was all alone. Her family still loved her, epically her father. He watched over her, making sure her fear was contained, and that soon she might be strong enough to control her powers, and defeat the dragon, thinking that was the only way.

But Elsa did not have the courage to face herself anymore, but to avoid it... to conceal it... and be the good girl she always had to be.

# # #

The news had come… the King and Queen of Arendell were dead. They had sailed to one of their allies down south to the country of Spain. But their ship had been caught in a terrible storm, causing the ship to tip and sink… no one survived. Elsa and Anna were both heartbroken, feeling that they have no one to look up to anymore... even for Elsa... Without her father to guide her, or her mother to calm her… her heart quaked with grief and fear. She was doomed, and she had to face her own fears. Anna tried coming to her for support but Elsa had ignored her sister; she thought she was protecting her, but she was only pushing her away. Causing the fear to whirl around inside of her like a storm, feeling so broken...and alone. She curled up in her room holding her legs looking at a picture of her father, as she sobbed in her arms knowing she has to fight it alone.

# # #

"Princess Elsa," Someone knocked upon the door politely.

Elsa sat up from her bed as she looked to her door, she crawled out of bed as she cracked the door open, seeing who it was. It was Martin, one of the watchers taking care of Elsa; he was a big man with brown hair and side burns. He had known Elsa since she had been a babe, meaning that he was one of few who also knew about Elsa's powers, as well keeping them a secret.

"Yes?" she said timidly.

"Today is the day Your Majesty," Martin said with an encouraging smile.

Elsa thought for a minute… and then she remembered, as a sense of dread overcame her. "Oh yes, of course Martin, it's my coronation," she murmured, clearly not so excited about it.

"Your sister Anna is up bright and early, she is waiting eagerly," Martin explained, chuckling, hoping it would cause a smile on the new Queen.

Elsa huffed a laugh and smiled, thinking that Anna was happy about this day. It was not a day she was looking forward to herself... but it was only for today.

"I will be ready shortly, Martin," Elsa finally spoke as she started to close the door gently.

"Whenever you're ready, Your Highness," he said as he walked away.

Elsa sighed, closing her eyes and setting her head on the door holding the door handles, she then heard crackling, she opened her eyes seeing that she was causing the door to freeze over, she let go as she held her hands against her chest looking for her gloves. She finally found them under her pillow as she slipped them on and let out a breath of relief at feeling the familiar barrier between her and the world. She had to control it somehow, or they would all find out.

She turned to the dress she was supposed to wear for her coronation, the dress was black around the torso and the arms, as the chest down was blue-green with purple and gold patterns, and a long purple cape clipped to the throat. Elsa sighed as she walked towards the dress, her apprehension growing with each step. She grabbed the cape as she felt how smooth it was and how it reminded her of her mother. She looked at the painting of her father holding an orb and a sceptre with a crown upon his head; in a few hours it would be her up there before them all, just like her father; knowing the weight of responsibility was on her shoulders...and hands. She sighed again dropping the cape and began putting on the dress. As she finally put on the finishing touches, she looked at herself in the mirror. She tried to put on a smile, trying to practice when she appeared in front of all those people… Elsa tried to brace herself, banishing her fear as she thought that she had to be strong like her father. She sighed as she walked towards the window seeing the people walking towards the castle gates. She breathed in and out.

Don't let them in…

Don't let them see…

Be the good girl

You always have to be.

Conseal… Don't feel…

Put on a show!

Make one wrong and Everyone will know…

She sighed in agony, walking towards the doors of her room opening them up as she looked out with false confidence. "Let's just get this over with," she mumbled to herself, before looking out to the attendants waiting for her. "Tell the guards to open up the gates!"

As Elsa walked from her room slowly towards the balcony to see the people coming into the court yard, she stared down at the people clapping and smiling to their new queen. She breathed in and out slowly, banishing her emotions, quietly scolding herself as her father would have wanted… _get it together, control it._

# # #

Everything had been going smoothly so far. Nothing bad had happened or any accidents. Everybody was having a wonderful time as Elsa stayed clam, as she did her vows and was announced as the new Queen of Arendell. Her sister Anna was very happy and glad for her sister to take on such a huge roll. But she believed Elsa could do it. The party went well as everybody was dancing and talking to one another. Finally the music stopped as the dance session was over as Elsa made her appearance to the court, visiting royals and the nobility.

"Queen Elsa of Arendell," Martin announced, indicting towards her as she walked up to the dais and the throne behind her. She smiled timidly at the people bowing before her, even as Martin beamed at her proudly, before indicting to the other side. "Princess Anna of Arendell,"

At that, Princess Anna came running towards the steps of the dais as well, wearing a green dress with her hair up and a black ribbon and locket at her throat. She still had the white streak in her hair that Elsa created when they had tried to escape Smaug. She stood a little ways away from Elsa thinking that Elsa would want Anna to keep her distance. But Martin cleared his throat as Anna looked over, seeing Martin point at Elsa. She quickly realized she had to stand next to her sister.

"Oh here?" she asked, eyes wide with surprise. "Are you sure? Cause I don't think-"

But Martin set her next to Elsa, making sure she stayed there next to her sister as everybody bowed down to them and clapped to the royals of Arendell. The music started to play again and everybody went back to dancing and talking. Elsa looked at her sister as she put a strand of hair behind her ear nervously, looking away from her sister. Ever since they were kids, Anna was always told to leave Elsa alone, it had been so sudden and abrupt, ever since the attack of Smaug. Elsa smiled.

"Hi," Elsa said softly.

"Hi-hi me? Oh! Um, hi!" Anna blurted out in a rush looking at Elsa in confusion at first that her sister was finally talking to her at long last, face to face.

"You look beautiful," Elsa smiled warmly, indicating to the wonderful green dress.

"Thank you," Anna beamed, really happy and excited to have a real conversation with her sister. "You look beautifuler. Ur – well, I mean… you're not fuller – BUT more beautiful,"

Elsa chuckled. "Thank you," she said as they both turned to stare out at the people crowd of people before them. "So… This is what a party looks like,"

Anna agreed with excitement, first time at a party...with her sister...finally talking with her. "It's warmer than I thought," Anna stated, not really knowing what else to say to fill the silence.

"And what is that an amazing Smell?" Elsa asked.

As both sisters smelled the air together, they looked at each other saying at the same time: "Chocolate!" they giggled.

Anna was about to say something but then another voice came in.

"Your majesty," Martin announced "the Duke of Weasel-town,"

"WESELTON," The Duke snapped at him, before quickly turning back to the Queen and Princess with a kinder smile. "The Duke of _Weselton,_ Your Majesty,"

The Duke was a small, short man with big glasses and a white moustache and very little hair on his head, he was practically almost bald. However, he was one of the partners in trading with Arendell ever since it had become its own independent country. Elsa had heard some of the trading business and local talk about the Duke before, but she had always chosen to ignore it.

"As your closest partner in trade, it seems fitting that I offer your first dance as Queen," The Duke stated, as he then jumped around making hand gestures as a figure dancer then finally bowing, but then his hair flopped over in front of the sisters, as they giggled thinking it was ridiculous and hilarious, they both choked down their laughter as Elsa cleared her throat.

"Thank you," she said politely. "But only, I don't dance,"

"Oh," The Duke said, clearly disappointed.

"But my sister does," Elsa said indicating towards Anna as the red haired sister laughed, thinking it was joke, but it was not.

"Oh! Lucky you," The Duke smirked, hooking his arm through Anna's as she realized that she was going to have to dance with the Duke.

"Let know me know if you swoon, I'll catch you!" The duke cried, dragging Anna away from her sister.

Elsa smiled. "Sorry," she softly said, feeling a little bad for putting her sister on the spot, though she couldn't deny that it was funny. She watched as Anna danced with the Duke as he pranced around, stepping on her feet and jumping around like a fool. After that she saw Anna being dipped as her sister looked at her upside down giggling while Anna gave her a face, telling her she was going to get it. Finally Anna escaped from the Dukes dancing as she made her way back towards her sister, trying to get her breath back.

"Well, he was spritely," Elsa giggled, unable to contain her mirth.

"Yeah, especially for a man in heels," Anna smirked as she rubbed her sore foot.

"Are you okay?" Elsa chuckled.

"Yeah, I've never been better, this is so nice," Anna beamed. "I wish it could be like this all the time,"

Elsa smiled thinking about the good times, how everything had been so normal and wonderful. "Me too," Elsa said softly, smiling with her sister. But then her smile went away vanished as she thought about the attack: she could still hear the screaming and the roars, and she could see the fire in her mind. Elsa looked away from her sister sadly. "But it can't,"

"Why not?" Anna asked going near her to –

"It just can't!" Elsa snapped, looking away from Anna holding her hands up and away from her sister's reach, involuntarily indicating to stay away. Anna was struck by the sudden change in character all of a sudden. They both stood in silence as Anna put a lock of hair behind her ear as she cleared her throat.

"Excuse me," she softly said as she walked away from her sister, leaving her alone... just like it had always been, nothing had changed.

Elsa looked to her side, watching Anna walk away. It always hurt her as she had to push her sister away; but she was only protecting her. She did not want to kill her with her powers, like she had hurt her before, thinking she murdered her own sister. Elsa looked away where she watched Anna trying not to cry as she made her way through the crowd. She loved her sister, it was the truth, but she had to stay away and that was that.

"Your Highness," Martin spoke softly as Elsa turned to look at him. "The Dwarves of Durin have arrived,"

As Martin moved away, there stood three dwarves wearing capes and grand finery. The one in the front was a bit older than the other two: he had long brown hair with some grey strands coming from the top near his forehead, he had a short and well-trimmed beard (as all dwarves had beards); he wore an animal skin like a jacket whilst he wore some ceremonial armour also. The two dwarves behind him looked like brothers. The one on the left had blond hair, and he seemed like the elder of the two, whilst the dwarf on the right had brown hair with the stubble of a beard on his chin. Elsa recognized them as the dwarves of Erebor; but even thinking of the name of the mountain made her shiver a little, the memories were haunting her. She shook her head, forgetting the tragic memory.

The dwarves bowed to the Queen as she bowed back respectfully. They rose together as the eldest dwarf smiled at Elsa.

"Congratulations Your Highness," he said smoothly. "You are finally in your parents footsteps,"

"Thank you," Elsa smiled. "It's something I hope to succeed at, I want to make them proud,"

"I'm Thorin Oakensheild, son of Thrain, son of Thror. And these are my nephews: Fili and Kili," he said but stopped to see his nephews gone and saw them kissing the hands of a Duchess as she giggled at them bashfully. Thorin growled under his throat while Elsa tried to contain her laughter. Thorin turned to Elsa.

"Forgive my nephews Your Highness," Thorin murmured to her apologetically. "They are a little reckless,"

"It's okay, Lord Oakensheild," Elsa said putting a hand up. "It's normal, just as long her husband doesn't chase them off," she smiled trying not to laugh again.

Thorin cleared his throat. "I would like to talk to you alone, if it is alright?"

"Of course Master Dwarf," Elsa said as she led Thorin towards the hallway as she told Martin to keep an eye on things.

"Of course Your Highness, I shall," Martin said, smiling.

"And also," Elsa said. "Tell Anna where I am if she needs me,"

Martin nodded as he patted her shoulder; she smiled holding her hand to his. He was a wonderful friend to her, not afraid of her powers even from the beginning, knowing she was just a child, ignorant of her destiny. She finally walked out of the room as Thorin and Elsa walked down the hallway.

# # #

"I would like to ask for help… and a request," Thorin explained slowly, almost hesitantly. "Ever since your parents have been allies with us, they have always helped us with anything we needed, including the attack of the dragon,"

"Yes, I do remember a little of that," Elsa said. She had heard the stories of the dwarves yes, of them losing their home to a dragon. The real story she finally got from her parents was that when the dwarves were attacked, they helped the dwarves find a place to live and protected them, but they could not help and fight against the dragon, knowing that Lord Girion was now dead, and there were no more black arrows to ever be found.

"We would be eternally grateful, if Arendell would finally fight with us against the dragon Smaug," Thorin said at last.

Elsa stopped in her tracks. Was it the time? To finally fulfil the vision that the troll had spoken of? "When Fire and Ice collides, then balance will be restored…" she tried not to panic as she thought of that monster, his glowing eyes, his fire, his voice, his roars – Elsa closed her eyes tightly shut as she tried to block out the images, breathing deeply as she tried to control herself. Finally, when she thought she had it under control, she sighed and opened her eyes as she looked over at Thorin.

"I'm sorry… but I do not think I can help," Elsa said softly.

She could tell by his face that Thorin could not believe what he was hearing. He had been turned down so many times and this was his last hope. He had nowhere to go now, what was he supposed to do? Elsa sighed.

"It's not that I don't want to help, Master Dwarf," Elsa said softly, trying to be gentle and reassuring. "I would love to help but the cost is too great, the dragon is too strong, his skin can never be pierced, and we don't have any black arrows,"

"Does it matter how much the cost is?" Thorin asked, his tone sharp as it reflected the hurt in his eyes. "I thought that all of the people in the world are here together for a reason,"

"To live our lives Thorin," Elsa said. "Not to die, and not to start a war, and I am not ready for this. Maybe some time in the future when we are ready, but not now, not even in a year," she began to walk away from Thorin crossing her arms as she left the dwarf lord. Thorin watched her walk away as he then called out.

"What about your ice magic Queen Elsa?"

Elsa stopped dead in her tracks, her heart pounding in her chest as she turned to look at the dwarf lord. "How do you know about that?" she whispered, trying to keep in her terror as she stared at the dwarf prince.

"I was an old friend of your parents, Your Highness," Thorin said as he began walking towards Elsa. "Your parents told me of your powers, this is why I came to you,"

Elsa looked at her window staring at the Fjord around her kingdom, then at Thorin keeping a stern face as she tried to steel herself against his inevitable reaction to her next words. "I told you already Thorin Oakensheild," Elsa said as she turned away. "I cannot help. I am not ready, and my soldiers are not dragon-slayers. I suggest you go and find a wizard or a dragon-slayer to defeat the dragon," she then walked away once more until Thorin spoke again.

"It is your fear isn't Your Highness?" Thorin asked.

Elsa stopped again...she then turned her head sideways barely looking at Thorin out of the corner of her eye. "I think you should go now," she murmured coldly as she walked away back to the courtroom where the party was still going on. She watched how Thorin left with his nephews as she looked away from the crowd and felt the urge to cry. It was her fear holding her back, she did not want to face Smaug, the evil look in his eye, wanting her just because of her ice magic, and how it brought more power in him. Elsa just wanted to drop everything in her and just give up, but she couldn't. How could she let her parents down, this was her duty to make things right, and finally to prove she was capable to handle things on her own. To face her fear. She decided to try and talk with the people around her and forget about Oakenshield as she met the Spaniards, congratulating her on her success, then the Italians came and talked with her about the trading on their precious dressing salads. And finally she met up with the French who also congratulated her on her big day, and she was actually starting to feel better now that her mind was occupied. She finally felt herself relax, the fear was going away, and she was feeling confident now.

"ELSA!" someone called as she turned, she saw her sister Anna with somebody behind her. "Or, uh, Queen. Me again, uh… I would like to present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles,"

Prince Hans was a tall and handsome man, he had red hair with side burns and was wearing a white suite. He was rather handsome, Elsa would give him that as he smiled at her kindly. '_Oh, a friend_,' she thought to herself. '_At least that's nice_.'

"Your Majesty," Prince Hans said, bowing respectfully.

Elsa watched them, wondering why they were chuckling together, so happy with what they were going to say. "We would like," they both said at the same time. "Your blessing...of...our MARRIAGE!"

Elsa's eyes went wide with shock and confusion. "Marriage?" she asked.

"Yes!" Anna squeaked, so happy to even say yes was a whole new thing.

"I'm sorry, I-I'm confused," Elsa stammered, trying to understand what Anna and Hans said... surely they didn't say Marriage?

"Well we haven't worked out all the details ourselves yet, we'll need to plan for a few days – WAIT! Could we live here?" Anna spoke quickly.

"HERE?!" Elsa exclaimed, looking from one to the other desperately as she started to become nervous.

"Absolutely!" Hans said to Anna as if he hadn't heard Elsa speak.

"Oh! We can invite all of your 12 brothers!" Anna exclaimed happily.

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no!" Elsa stammered quickly, interrupting the happy moment. "Wait! Slow down! No one's brothers are staying here, and no one is getting married,"

"Wait, what?" Anna asked, confused as to why Elsa would say no to the marriage.

"May I talk to you please?...Alone?" Elsa asked rubbing her hand together putting them close towards her chest anxiously.

"No," Anna said as she looped her arm through Han's and hugged him as she glared at her sister defiantly. "Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us,"

Elsa sighed. "Fine," she said. "You can't marry a man you just met,"

"You can if its true love," Anna argued stubbornly.

"Anna what do you know about true love?" Elsa asked in exasperation.

"More than you," Anna spat. "All you know is how to shut people out,"

Elsa paused as she took in her sister's hurtful words... but she was right and there was nothing she can do about it. She couldn't be with anyone, she had to stay alone.

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no," Elsa said sternly, knowing she was protecting her sister...and herself from any danger. "Now if you'll excuse me," Elsa said as she made to leave but Hans quickly tried to reach out for her.

"Your Majesty, if I may ease your-"

"No you may not, and I think you should go," Elsa interrupted quickly before he could touch her, he shrunk away at her words and she continued walking away from both of them as she then looked at the guard standing next to them. "The party is over. Close the gates,"

"What?" Anna gasped. "Elsa, no! No, please!" as Anna tried to stop her sister, she tried to grab her hand but instead took her glove.

Elsa gasped as she felt her protection slip out of her hand, turning to see Anna holding it. "Give me my glove!" Elsa exclaimed desperately, trying to snatch it back but Anna held it to her chest.

"Elsa, please, _please_! I can't live like this anymore!" Anna begged holding her sisters glove giving a look of desperation.

Elsa could not stand this, she was losing it again, her sister's face coupled with her own guilt and fear was becoming too much.

"Then leave," was Elsa's answer as she turned away before her sister could see the tears in her eyes.

Anna could not believe what she was hearing; her sister finally turned against the world, it was always about her.

"What did I ever do to you?" Anna cried as the people were starting to hear the argument getting louder and louder.

"Enough Anna," Elsa growled as she tried to get away, hunching her back as she held her naked hand to her chest protectively.

"No! Why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?" Anna yelled.

"I said: ENOUGH!" Elsa yelled back as she turned back at her sister, and waved her unprotected hand. Instantly, a wall of icicles sprang up from the ground in a wide arc around Elsa right in front of everyone, as they all jumped back, shocked and frightened. Elsa froze in place as her anger was now replaced with..._fear_. She was breathing hard as she was afraid... were they going to turn against her like the vision the Shaman troll showed when she was little?

"Sorcery," The Duke whispered as he stared at Elsa with fear. "I knew was something dubious going on here,"

"Elsa…" Anna murmured, shocked at what her sister had done.

Elsa reached for the door knob as she grabbed it, flinging the door open as she ran through it, quickly making her escape from the crowd. Terrified, she knew couldn't stay here any longer, she had to run away from here, she was not safe here, she was not safe near Anna anymore! She rammed through the doors to the courtyard, but when she looked up, she saw the people clapping seeing their Queen enter. They hadn't left, why hadn't they left?! Had she not ordered for the gates to be closed?! But she pushed the questions out of her mind as she ran into the crowd, all she could think was to get away, so she couldn't hurt anybody. Everybody was calling her name, clapping and cheering for her, while she pushed through, trying to get away from those she knew would be pursuing her. But suddenly she found herself being blocked by a woman with a baby in her arms.

"Your Majesty," the woman said, seeing her stricken face as she looked at her Queen with concern. "Are you alright?"

No, she was not, not even in the least. She was having a breakdown in her head, thinking they might kill her for having magic in her veins, and thinking she was a witch. She was stepping back but she felt her body bump into a fountain and instinctively placed her hand out to brace herself, but her bare palm touched the stone, and with a hiss, the icicles grew on the fountain and the water froze over. Everybody gasped as they saw their own Queen use magic. And Elsa saw the same question run through each of their minds: Was she a witch?

"There she is!" someone yelled. Elsa looked to see the Duke with his two body guards at the door she had just come through. "Stop her!"

"Please! Stay away from me," Elsa cried, begging them. "Just stay away –"

But then, her magic slipped out from her bare palm again, creating a huge blast that shot towards the Duke. He leapt clear and a lot of people fell and slipped from her ice that appeared upon the steps. He was stammering with fear pointing at Elsa as he tried to crawl away from her. "Monster," he growled, before crying out so that everyone could hear him: "MONSTER!"

Elsa quivered as she looked at her hand..._monster_? She looked at the people as they stood away from her as they held their children close. She could not stand it, she couldn't. The people screamed in fear seeing her create something so dangerous, thinking it was like a disease. Elsa ran from them, as the people now had no trouble of letting her through.

"ELSA!" Anna cried as she ran out to see her sister running away, and quickly ran after her.

Elsa finally made it out of the courtyard as she was running down the stairs of the walls to the outside but found that she was blocked by the Fjord. She was trapped; they were going to kill her.

"ELSA!" her sister called.

Elsa turned as she stood back but she looked down to see a patch of ice and snow at her feet, leading to the edge of the water that had frozen over...of course, how could she forget?! She looked back to where she heard her sister's voice, then straight ahead...was she going to stay? No! She had to go, she looked straight ahead and took in a deep breath as she pushed herself forward and ran across the lake. Instantly, where her foot connected with the water, it froze and created a stable platform for her to run on, making a path of solid ice.

Anna reached the Fjord and tried to go after Elsa but it was too late, she was gone. Anna fell to her knees as she held her sister's glove as tears came sliding down her face. This was all her fault, if only she had known she would have understood why she was so secretive... and then she knew she had to go after her and make things right, and bring her sister back.

# # #

All the way back up in the North, back to the mountain of Erebor, there was the sound of roaring and snarling...well it was odd because Smaug was up and normally he was always asleep. He was roaring because he was chasing down a human thief, the thief was running with a sack of gold, after that a reindeer came and picked up his master helping him run away from the dragon.

"Good work Sven," the man said patting his reindeer as he grinned.

The reindeer Sven mooed as he kept running away from the dragon. Dodging pillars and swerving through stone halls as they frantically made their way towards the entrance as the dragon crashed through the mountain behind them.

Smaug was utterly furious, and could not believe that his belongings were going to be taken again. Thieves had somehow been coming in and out trying to steal gold, but all of them had died while trying to run away. But this fellow seemed to have luck on his side and looked as if he was going to get away from the dragon's grasp.

When the man and the reindeer were about to get away, Smaug unleashed his fiery breath to finish the kill but both of them managed to just dodge the fire and escaped. Smaug roared at the direction where they had left and disappeared, he was about to go after them but...he stopped. He sensed something in the air...something different...he had felt it before. He looked at the direction where the thief had run off to, then at the strange magic that was creeping in the other way. Curiosity and suspicion getting the better of him, he went out towards the entrance following the trail of magic that he could feel in the air.

He made his way to his own entrance as he poked his head out. It was night, just as he suspected, so he spread his wings and glided into the air to the direction of the magic that he could feel rising from the land below... It was summer but the air was cold, and getting colder; as flew higher he could feel the unnatural rush of cold air against his scales and looked about him, noticing the curious drop in temperature all around him. He had felt this before, the out of season coldness. If this was the work of the one he suspected... the snow girl... then perhaps luck was with him tonight after all.

# # #

Elsa was walking up the snowy hill, she was holding her left hand against her chest feeling broken… she had let her family down, she let her sister down, she let everybody in the kingdom down. Sniffling to herself as she tried to wipe away her tears, she suddenly looked up as she saw something over the next hill and her eyes widened with shock...it was her old kingdom in ruin, ash and completely burned to the ground. Was this what had happened after her parents had moved her away? Elsa could remember the evil of that dragon, it was happening again in her head: the fire, the screaming, and the roaring. She was just going pass by and get away, far away. But the snow was coming down from the sky fast and hard and she decided to seek shelter in the old kingdom. She could also see the old town of...lake-town. The old town she remembered. It was having hard times now ever since the dragon came, she blamed herself for having the magic of ice, and also just running off to the mountain when she should have stayed and kept her sister in the castle all those years ago.

Elsa walked into the castle gates seeing they were in utter ruin, she could see the claws marks of the dragon as she looked up to the towers that were ripped apart and reduced to soot and ash. She walked towards the castle doors as she grabbed the handles, and jerked them to open with all her strength, but they were stuck. She pulled and pulled, and then finally, with a squeal of wood and metal, she opened the doors. She looked in to see...a hole in the roof and piles of wood and stone in the middle of the throne room. Her breath quivered seeing everything in ruin like this; once her family home. She walked in as her footsteps echoed in the desolated kingdom. She looked around her, remembering how the rooms and halls were filled with laughter, when she and Anna were kids.

**(For this Scene go on youtube and listen to Blood and Stone by Audio Machine, its the perfect music for the battle and the moment)**

She looked down the hallway seeing a small figure, she recognized it as Anna...when she was young. She laughed as she saw the young Anna run down the halls, as Elsa went after her. She ran after the young girl, climbing over piles of debris and moved wooden planks to get to the ghostly figure of her little sister. But she stopped...it was the door to her room, she stared at it thinking it was more like her jail, being imprisoned in there, remembering a beast staring at her from the cliffs, glaring at her through the window. She grabbed the door knobs of her room with slightly shaking hands and opened the two doors at the same time fast thinking something was going to spring out. But...instead...she was met by a horrifying scene...her room was torn apart, half the wall was gone letting cold air and snow inside, whilst most of the room had been reduced to ash. She walked in her room seeing some things had been left behind and had escaped the flames...some of her toys, a bed sheet, and also a small bracelet. She looked around the room, remembering how she was safe before all this happened. The pain and sorrow she caused, the cold fear she created. Else turned her head, but stopped as her eyes caught on something and look on with horror as she saw a huge picture of her whole family. Her Father, Mother, Anna, and herself...with claws marks on the picture frame slashed across her face. Elsa covered her mouth with both of her hands...she knew who had done this. Elsa's eyes threatened tears, she could feel she was in danger as long she was in this accursed place. She sighed as she looked down at the ground. But then, she heard a soft creak, and she gasped to look at where the sound was. It was out in the opening of the torn out wall. She walked towards it slowly as she kept watching the outside warily, she slowly crept forward, hearing the floors creak softly under her weight; she should have known that maybe the floors where not that supportive. She carefully looked down outside to see if there was anything there... but nothing, she made a sighed relief.

"Get a hold of yourself Elsa," she whispered to herself as she made to walk back into her old room.

But then out of nowhere, there was a huge "WOOSH!" as darkness engulfed her as she gasped and spun to see a giant figure, as its shadow loomed over her. Her face became terrified, her worst nightmare was after her again; bright fiery orbs looked down upon her, glaring at her as it showed a huge massive dragon... Smaug. Elsa was trying to breathe as she saw the monster that had tried to kill her sister and imprison her just for her ice magic.

"Hello again, snow-girl," the dragon grinned, showing her his sharp teeth.

Elsa made no second thoughts of running as she ran for her life going down the halls as Smaug breathed fire, as the flames chased after her. Elsa screamed as she jumped out of the way around the corner lucky to dodge the flames. She ran as fast as she could finding other places to hide, but she heard flapping noises, she turned to look through the windows and saw Smaug was flying alongside her, following her. She kept running as she ran through the castle towards the court room but suddenly a huge massive foot stomped in her way creating a huge hole in the wall. Elsa looked up to see Smaug glaring at her baring his teeth.

"Do you think I'm going let you go again this time?" Smaug growled savagely.

Elsa ran the other way as she ran towards the doors she came through inside the castle. She kept running as she turned and saw Smaug perched onto the castle towers, as his wings grabbed the nearest spires, as he laughed looking down at her. Elsa glared up at Smaug, steeling herself as she knew she wasn't going to run from him this time, she took off her other glove, setting her jaw in determination as she allowed to float away in the wind. She positioned herself to fight, but Smaug just scoffed.

"Do you think your pathetic ice is going stop me this time?" Smaug asked mockingly, chuckling as his fiery eyes roamed over her. "My, how you've grown since the last time I saw you,"

"You ruined everything!" Elsa hissed. "You had to come into my life and just destroy everything!"

"That is what I do princess," Smaug sneered. "In case you had not noticed, I am Smaug, cheifest of calamities,"

"I'm not a Princess anymore, I am a Queen and –" she stopped, she had forgotten she was not queen anymore, she had run away to protect everyone from her powers.

Smaug raised an eyecrest, she must have become queen then? Then why was she here all alone with no guards or protection? Well that did not matter anymore, he could now finally claim her and learn about her secrets and keep her all to himself.

"Then I suggest you give yourself to me and head towards my mountain, _your highness,_" Smaug smirked at her arrogantly. "And we can forget this whole nonsense, hmmm?"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Elsa shrieked. "You think I'm going forget all this for your selfishness and greed?!"

Smaug just narrowed his eyes and growled deep in his throat. The snow girl was not going give up easily. Smaug lifted his head as he looked down on her, his eyes gloating of his supreme authority as the girl stared up and up as he lifted himself high above her. "Then I have no choice but to carry you away myself," he replied.

Elsa screamed as she threw her hand out creating an ice streak aimed at the dragons face, he moved his head quick enough but then another one came straight after, this time hitting him, making him almost lose his balance...Smaug slowly turned his head, smiling, laughing darkly, impressed by her new strength. He could feel her powers wanting to be spring out, he could feel the cold air blowing into his hot boiling scales. He chuckled again and slithered off the towers coming towards Elsa as his chest was glowing, Elsa remembered it was a sign that the dragon was going to breath fire, Smaug took a breath as Elsa made an ice wall much bigger and thicker than the last time she had battled with him. Smaug let out his fiery breath, letting the flames eat the ice wall as Elsa could barely feel the heat smearing through the ice. She backed up a little, making the ice wall thicker as she moved and saw that the dragons fire had broken through the ice. Elsa growled, irritated as she took off her cape as the wind carried it away as she created icicles on the ground and stomped her foot, making them fly at Smaug like spears, but it did not cause no wound or injury onto his impenetrable red scales. Smaug turned his head slowly growling at her, as Elsa threw another ice streak but this time it went into his right eye, Smaug roared in pain, shaking his head while he was turning his body around feeling the pain go into his head as his tail smashed towers, his body crashing through walls and the whole castle itself shaking at the force of his strength. He lost his footing on his supports and fell down towards the ground, walls crumbling beneath his weight.

Elsa moved out of the way not wanting to be smacked by his tail. She took her chance to make a run for it, but Smaug noticed that she was getting away. One eye was closed from the injury that Elsa had caused while the other glared with deadly intent at the running snow-girl. Smaug roared, causing the ground to shake, as he lashed his tail towards her. Elsa ran for her life as she heard the dragon roaring behind her, she held the skirts of her dress and looked up to see her path, but came to a halt as she gasped when she saw a huge red tail come flying towards her. The tail caught her in the middle, causing her to go flying and smacking her against the wall. She screamed as she hurtled through the air, but the sound was cut short as she hit her head against the wall and slid down to the ground, not moving and unconscious.

Smaug grinned, he finally had his prize, he had finally claimed what was rightfully his. He looked at the small snow girl to see something glow around her: it was the magic he sensed in her. It was a shimmering white-blue light that was shining like a beacon for anything or anyone that could sense it. He slowly went towards her as he smelled her softly...the scent smelled...different, there was fear, yes, but there was something else he smelled...loneliness. Nobody to talk to, he suspected, and being contained in a prison...he smirked to himself. He was going to take her to the mountain, he was going keep her, he was going take care of her and maybe she could keep him company...and that was what she wanted wasn't it? To end her loneliness? Perhaps he was doing her a favour then. He picked her up softly with his back feet, as he lifted her in the air carrying her towards the Mountain. But little did he know, that his gold plundering nap was soon going to change.

**hey hey hey, how are you all, I want to say thank you for reviewing, faving, and following my story, it makes my heart leap with Joy X), I also want to thank again DONAVAN94 who Beta read my story and made it wonderful. And thank everybody also on youtube who loves my vids and trailers for this fanfic, tell me what you guys think about the conversation between Thorin and Elsa, and the battle with Elsa and Smaug X)**

**also we finally have a website for the story, if you have any thing Fire and Ice realted to the story let me know and I will add it there.**

**Website Here: smaug-x-elsa-profile**


End file.
